Complex dynamic systems, such as the International Space Station, have a plurality of dynamic subsystems for providing electrical power, propulsion, life support, interior space utilization, communications bandwidth, attitude control, and orbital control, among others. The use of each subsystem is planned for by particular specialist groups for each subsystem who create hardcopy plans and assemble a master hardcopy plan. These plans sometimes create resource conflicts which are not noticed until they actually occur, potentially causing delays or loss of data. Deconflicting hardcopy plans has proven extremely complex.
Some simulations of dynamic systems are known. For example, simulating orbital motion, given initial position and velocity vectors, masses, and a starting time is accomplished based upon the laws of physics. For further example, simulating battery performance is known, given initial conditions and the equations of state for the battery. Equations of state calculate outputs from inputs. Human activities, such as changing the attitude of the spacecraft, thereby changing the air drag and thereby changing the orbit, may potentially be simulated. However, available simulations do not provide simulation of multiple simultaneous human activities or notices of resource conflicts within or between subsystem plans.
A principle difficulty in creating a simulation that incorporates multiple human activities affecting multiple subsystems is finding a common way to express the wide variety of human activities affecting the wide variety of subsystems. For example, a method for commonly expressing a spacecraft orbital maneuver, a change in battery loading for an on-board experiment, and a change in electrical supply resulting from the orbital maneuver's affects on the solar impingement angle on solar-voltaic arrays is not obvious.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a prognosticator in which the sum of many subsystem human activity plans may be incorporated with system and subsystem dynamics and the effects thereof simulated over a future period of time. It is further desirable to have the prognosticator identify future resource conflicts and provide an easy means for humans to propose resolution said conflicts, and then prognosticate the effects of that proposed resolution. It is further desirable to have the prognosticator identify future undesirable conditions, such as temperatures or flight parameters that exceed predetermined limits. It is further desirable to have the prognosticator identify deviations from a current plan and to incorporate those deviations into the prognostication. In addition, it is desirable to execute said prognosticator periodically, with a period that is preferably short compared to the period of prognostication. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.